fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sedgar
Sedgar (ザガロ, Zagaro) is a member of the Aurelian Knights serving under Prince Hardin, along with Wolf, Roshea and Vyland. Following the first war, he became second-in-command of the newly founded 'Wolfguard', as said in his ending in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. In Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, he ambushed Marth along with his companions, believing Hardin's fallacious words and thus thinking that Marth had grown power-hungry. Depending on the player's actions, he is either killed in the battle or ordered to pull back by the King of Aurelis, Hardin's brother. Whether or not he survives, he is never mentioned again (just like Galle in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi). It is revealed in a short conversation before the same battle that the four Aurelian Knights were originally plain dwellers whom Hardin freed from slavery. In the remake he can be recruited by talking to him with Vyland. Due to Wolf's suicidal depression, in his ending he takes over Wolfguard with the intent of continuing Hardin's ideals. Personality Like most of the characters in the game, his personality is never explored. In the only personalised dialogue he is allowed in Book 2, he seems to resent Marth under the assumption that the young Altean king has grown corrupt, while in truth, it is ironically Hardin who has due to Gharnef's Darksphere. In the remake Sedgar can be persuaded to join Marth's side while upset over the loss of Hardin, he ultimately decides to continues Hardin's work. In Game Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Recruitment Joins automatically in Chapter 4. Base Stats |Horseman |1 |20 |6 |6 |6 |2 |3 |6 |0 |9 |Bow |Iron Bow Growth Rates |90% |30% |20% |10% |10% |30% |20% |3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Joins automatically in Chapter 5: Champions of Aurelis. Base Stats |Horseman |1 |20 |6 |1 |6 |7 |2 |6 |2 |9 |Sword - E Bow - D |Steel Bow Growth Rates |160% |80% |0% |95% |85% |30% |85% |0% Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Horseman |10 |35 |13 |1 |16 |14 |8 |13 |3 |9 |Sword - D Bow - B |Silver Bow Growth Rates |90% |60% |0% |65% |70% |40% |45% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Vyland *Roshea *Wolf Supported by *My Unit *Vyland *Roshea *Wolf Overall It should be noted that Sedgar's growth rates, like Wolf's, have been improved significantly in Shadow Dragon, making him superior to other pre-promoted units despite his low base stats. This allows him to catch up with, or even surpass, manually promoted units in terms of stats. so much so, that he (along with Wolf) have the highest growths in the entire game, however, due to his low bases and high level, he ends up more-or-less average at level 20. (for a level 20/20 manually promoted unit) In fact, several players regard Sedgar, if class changed to a General (and to a lesser extent, a Hero), broken due to said growths and sheer availability. Reclassing Sedgar to a General can make him all but invincible, to the point of having 50+ health at around level 10 and losing ten or less of that to an Armorslayer sword. Ending Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Sedgar - Aurelian Star "Sedgar remained a knight of Aurelis. He helped rebuild, and later became vice-captain and pillar of the Wolfguard." Gallery NESSedgar.gif|Other than muscular arms, Sedgar was identical to Gordin on the NES. File:ZagaroFE3.gif|Sedgar as he appears in FE3. File:ZagaroSD.gif|Sedgar as he appears in Shadow Dragon Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies